


Für immer in Erinnerung

by va_di_pa



Series: Für immer in Erinnerung [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, France (Country), Love, Paris (City)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Die Stadt der Liebe mit ihrer wundervollen Anziehungskraft zieht einen Träumer in ihre malerische Umarmung.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Für immer in Erinnerung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663447





	Für immer in Erinnerung

Liebe Julie,

schon lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen und es scheint, dass dies auch nicht so bald geschehen wird.  
Der Zauber Frankreichs im Schein der Sommersonne lässt mich nicht mehr los.  
Seit ich zum ersten Mal, bei meiner Ankunft in diesem kleinen Pariser Hotel am Rande des Boulevards, auf den kleinen Balkon hinaus getreten war, hat sich etwas in meinem inneren verändert.  
Es ist als habe ich bis jetzt nicht wirklich gewusst was es heißt in dieser, von Wundern und Träumen durchzogene, schöne Welt zu leben.  
Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich es dir erklären soll.  
Es ist wie ein bis jetzt verborgener Wunsch, der sich bei meinem ersten Blick hinaus auf die blühenden Bäume und bunten Menschen in ihrem alltäglichen Werdegang, aus der Dunkelheit empor gehoben hätte und mich nun mit unsichtbaren Ketten an diesem wundervollen Ort hier hoch oben festhält.  
Mein Wunsch diesen atemberaubenden Blick mit dir zu teilen und dich wieder in meine Arme zu schließen ist groß.  
Doch scheint es mir, dass ich mich endlich Zuhause und Komplett fühle.  
Ich habe endlich einen Platz in unserer Welt gefunden. 

Für immer in Erinnerung

Dein Mathieu


End file.
